Death Shikon
by SesshyBlack
Summary: " Somos asesinos youkai's entrenados para deshacernos de la basura que el gobierno no desea...¡Death Shikon!" " Nací para asesinar... No para quedar atrapado a esos ojos carmín..."
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡Como están! Aquí trayendo otra idea mia, obviamente no descuidare mi primero FF pero se me ocurrió este y quería plasmarlo y ver si gusta, para continuarlo :) y espero que si n.n disfrutenlo!

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi :DD.

* * *

Death Shikon

Capítulo 1

**Japón, Tokyo. 2018. 00:00**

"_¿A donde va lo que no sirve? Obviamente a la basura… Y de eso se trata Death Shikon, sacar la mierda que el gobierno no necesita en este mundo… Sobrevivimos como youkais en este mundo moderno junto con los humanos, más es una buena paga, sacar la basura de alguien más… " _

-Estos corruptos siempre son presa fácil… Deberían ser más difíciles, dar buena pelea…

\- Deja de hablar, debemos terminar con esto por más inútiles que sean.

\- Ya que. Terminemos con esto rápido, para poder ir a cenar, hace hambre… - Dice una voz ronca, mientras está en cuclillas entre las sombras, dejando ver sólo el blanco de sus colmillos y como sus ojos dorados se iluminaban con tanta intensidad.

\- Idiota… -Dice otra voz masculina, donde solo se ve como sus ojos se abren, iluminándose de un intenso dorado…

| En el aeropuerto de Japón |

\- Y llegamos a Japón… Me siento rara regresando a casa después de tantos años - Dice una mujer de cabellera larga y negra hasta sus muslos con una maleta de ruedas.

\- Pues yo estoy muy asombrada de este gran país, es diferente a Estados Unidos… Debemos ir por las motos Kagome.

\- Si lo se Sango. Falta que recojas tu equipaje

\- A si, cierto, que descuidada… - Mientras toma una maleta igual a la de Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, una mujer de 22 años, de tez blanca, ojos carmín y de cabellera negra. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, dando a conocer su naturaleza de youkai junto con sus uñas largas. Vestía un pantalón negro, algo ajustado junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca, entallada a su muy formado cuerpo y unas botas con tacón de aguja que con gran elegancia deja ver su porte al caminar.

Sango Taijiya, 22 años de edad, tez aperlada con unos ojos color chocolate y con cabellera castaña y atada en una coleta alta. Al igual que Kagome, de naturaleza youkai. Su pantalón blanco entallado y su blusa rosa de tirantes con unos tacones, dejaba apreciar su cuerpo formado.

Se dirigen a la parte de bodega, donde habían dejado sus motocicletas tras haber viajado en avión desde Estados Unidos a Japón, el pueblo natal de Kagome que por asuntos de trabajo y familia tuvo que estar en la zona Americana.

\- ¿Crees que esta transferencia sea buena idea? - Pregunta Sango, mientras se coloca su casco ya arriba de su moto del año color negro con diseño morado dando una última mirada a su equipaje, asegurándose que lo haya atado bien.

\- No puede ser tan malo o ¿Si? - En ese momento ella, ya arriba de su moto de color plata con rojo, acciona el acelerador haciendo que la moto ronronee. - Solo es un cambio de lugar, no puede ser tan diferente a donde estábamos.

\- Si, tienes razón.

Y con esto, se ponen en marcha a la dirección asignada a donde iniciaran nuevas rutinas.

| En otro punto de la ciudad |

En las lejanías se observa un enorme edificio moderno muy estilo a una empresa común… Pero su interior era la gran diferencia a la simple fachada elegante del exterior.

En la entrada principal se encontraba solo dos pasillos a ambos lados y en medio una recepcionista. Al continuar se podía observar lo amplio que es el lugar, largos pasillos y modernos.

En un punto trasero de la Death Shikon, el nombre de esta empresa, esta un estacionamiento muy amplio y en forma subterránea donde se ven como dos motociclistas llegan y estacionan sus respectivas motos apagando el motor y quitando sus cascos.

\- Vaya ya regresaron, ¿Qué tal la misión? - Menciona un tipo el cual estaba parado en el umbral a la entrada del edificio mientras fumaba un cigarro.

\- Vaya, pero si llego la novia de Inuyasha, Miroku. ¿Donde esta Totosai? - Dice uno de los motociclistas, dejando su casco bajo el brazo y caminando a un lado de Miroku con una mirada fría, espera a la respuesta de este, mientras observaba como aplasta la colilla del cigarro.

\- Esta en el simulador, revisando unos ajustes de las máquinas… - Mientras lo miraba de manera divertida. Y sin mas que decir, el sujeto se retira. - Vaya y ni hola o un gracias.

\- Así es Sesshomaru no debe de sorprenderte, si ya lo conoces .- Menciona Inuyasha mientras camina frente a él, observando el pasillo por donde se retiró su medio hermano.

\- Si… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la misión?

\- Rápida, eran presa fácil esos abogados… Descubrimos que hacían buena cantidad de lavado de dinero, si que era un buen robo pero pues sus propios guardaespaldas no eran un problema en verdad… Y muero de hambre - Platicaban ambos mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Inuyasha Taisho, 22 años de edad, de tez aperlada y de cabello largo y platinado lo cual sobre su cabeza se adorna con unas simpáticas orejas de perro muestra de su raza hanyou, medio demonio, ojos color ámbar y con una vestimenta que se componía de un pantalón negro, botas negras y una playera ajustada color blanca, , dejando ver como se marcaba su musculatura y sus brazos y piernas bien torneadas.

Miroku Houshi, 23 años, de tez blanca, cabello negro y algo corto pero atado en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos de un color azul marino. Vestía de pantalón negro, una playera gris y encima una bata blanca de laboratorio. En una de sus orejas tenía un arete en argolla.

Sesshomaru Taisho, 24 años de edad, medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha, de tez blanca y del mismo cabello y ojos que su hermano menor más que en su frente portaba una media luna, en sus mejillas unas marcas color moradas y sus orejas puntiagudas junto con un arete en argolla. Su origen de youkai por ser hijo de la primera esposa de su padre, Inu No Taisho. Vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado, una playera ajustada color negra, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y sus músculos, botas negras y un tatuaje en un brazo casi cubriéndolo por completo.

Sesshomaru llegaba a la planta simulada, donde entrenaban los de la agencia Death. Para ser buenos asesinos a sueldo, tenían que ser ágiles, inteligentes, fuertes y audaces. El técnico, junto con Miroku, era Totosai, quien se encargaba de todo tipo de armas y maquinaria para los asesinos.

\- Totosai… - Sesshomaru se acerca para llamar la atención del youkai pero solo recibe el silencio. - Totosai… - Lo vuelve a llamar, pero esta vez de sorpresa sale volando un engranaje, donde Totosai reparaba una especie de maquinaria. Sesshomaru lo esquiva, solo moviendo para la izquierda su rostro, sin mostrar asombro alguno y Totosai voltea y lo encara.

\- ¡Sessho! Regresaste muchacho, ¿Que tal la misión? ¿Fácil? - Pregunta un youkai barbon y ya grande de edad.

\- Demasiado diría yo…

\- Bien ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

En una especie de mesa, Sesshomaru arroja un especie de arma militar, Totosai asombrado se acerca y lo observa con mucha atención para que en el momento haga aparecer una especie de pantalla holografica, tecleando un montón de códigos.

\- Vaya ¿De donde sacaste esto?

\- Lo tenía uno de los guardaespaldas de los abogados que asesinamos, te lo traje para que juegues con él -Dicho esto, da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a paso normal para retirarse de la habitación, pero no sin antes…

\- Por cierto, hay una reunión en 15 minutos, la jefa los quiere reunir a todos en el estadio.

\- ¿Kaede? Como sea…

Y sin mas que decir, se marcha.

| Por el pasillo a las habitaciones |

\- _Huelo dos aromas desconocidos… No es mi problema_

En ese momento, al voltear a la esquina, se topa con dos youkais, las dueñas de ese aroma.

\- O lo siento, no veíamos por donde pasábamos - Dice Kagome, mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos ámbar- _Que guapo joven… -_Pensó sonrojada.

\- Fíjate por donde pasas, tonta… - Por un instante se perdió en esos ojos carmín de la youkai, eran expresivos y muy cálidos, pero se dio cuenta que por unos segundos se había embobado, retractándose de sus pensamientos y contestando de manera grosera y continuando su camino.

\- Vaya pero que grosero es… - Susurra Sango a lo bajo, mientras voltea y observa a su mejor amiga, roja de cólera.

\- ¡Es un idiota e insensible y mal educado!... -Grita sin pena, pues esperaba que lo escuchara. -Vamos, debemos ir a la oficina principal.

Al pasar los 15 minutos, el pequeño estadio que estaba dentro del edificio se llenó, constaba de capacidad de 200 personas, entre ellos asesinos novatos, veteranos, los técnicos del edificio, entre otros de personal.

Kaede, la principal creadora de Death Shikon, estaba en el centro del lugar, dando un anuncio común. Los ya conocidos, Totosai, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban ahí, sentados en primera fila. Sesshomaru estaba llegando, pero solo se limitó a quedarse parado, de brazos cruzados y con otra vestimenta, en el umbral de la entrada a las gradas del pequeño estadio.

\- Bien, ya que di algunos anuncios y modificaciones que se harán en un futuro, quiero anunciarles como extra, una transferencia que se hizo desde las otras instalaciones de Death Shikon de otros países como ya todos sabemos, esta empresa se ha expandido para el bienestar del gobierno y ciudades.- Hace una pausa, para luego continuar...- Les presento a las mejores en rank 1, como ya todos sabemos y no esta demás mencionar para que los nuevos novatos el rank bajo aquí de asesinos se mide desde F, luego E, D, C, B, A y como rank más alto el 1. -Tras dar la explicaciones, con su brazo derecho y colocándose de lado, apunta a una puerta de maya, que comienza abrir y hacer notar unas siluetas.

-¡Les presento a...!

Continuara...

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado :)

Nota, en la parte del inicio, en el brillo de los ojos fue idea de la película nueva de los caballeros del zodiaco, donde brillan mas fuerte sus ojos, como si su poder aumentara, y pues lo anexe aquí en la historia dando entender eso :) espero aparesca el link:

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola aquí regresando con un segundo capitulo

Espero lo disfruten y me presenten sus opiniones, dudas o criticas. Un saludo muy grande a quienes me siguen desde el primer cap.

**KagTaisho: E**spero te siga gustando y mas este segundo capitulo.

**Hime-chan Natsum**i: Espero te siga interesando :3

**Corejiura: **gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, desde un inicio

**Jaggi:** A ti también y por ser mi critico en mi forma de redactar :3

* * *

Death Shikon

Capítulo 2

-¡Les presento a... Sango Taijiya y Kagome Higurashi!

Dos hermosas youkais pasaron al centro del estadio, en ese momento todo el mundo prestaba atención a esas dos pero a la ves extrañados de no sentir su youki, al no poder hacerlo todos empezaban a murmurar en voz baja.

Kagome tenía una mirada seria, ella y Sango entendían a la perfección los murmullos de los demás youkais que serían sus próximos compañeros, pero no le daban importancia. Las habían escogido a ellas por sus grandes habilidades y eso la tenía orgullosa de ellas mismas.

-Basta, guarden silencio - expreso la gran youkai Kaede y con una voz autoritaria silencio todas esas voces. Cuando todo era silencio, dedica su mirada a cierto grupo y youkai en especial – Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Los aludidos levantaron la mirada a la presencia de su superior y prestaron la atención debida.

Sesshomaru, con una mirada fría y su cuerpo recargado aun en el umbral, observo asía el centro del estadio.

-Ellas serán sus compañeras en todas las misiones. También las mantendrán actualizadas de las instalaciones, respectivas habitaciones, entre otras reglas más. Pueden retirar…

En ese momento es interrumpida por la presencia de cierto youkai, que de un solo salto en milésimas de segundos, se encontraba frente a ellas.

_Sesshomaru, el relámpago blanco. _

-Me rehusó…

La molestia en el rostro de Kaede se izó presente, mientras que los demás youkais volteaban observando al centro sintiendo el youki de Sesshomaru elevarse, estaba molesto, más se quedaron a observar que caos se crearía.

Kagome y Sango miraban desconcertadas al demonio de cabellera plateada que solo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-¿Que dices Sesshomaru? – Pregunto Kaede observándolo de manera irónica.

-Que me rehusó a trabajar a lado de estas dos youkais. No pretendo trabajar con youkais de su bajo nivel.

_Primer strike. Kagome soporta el enojo que emergía de su interior. _

-Taisho, ellas son Rank 1, las dos están muy bien capacitadas para esta tarea. Pueden ayudar al igual a entrenar a los novatos.

-Si ellas fracasan en la misión, se ira todo al carajo al momento de cumplir con el objetivo.

_Segundo strike. –Respira hondo Kag.- pensó Sango, podía observar a su amiga, ya tenía su mirada oculta por su flequillo. _

-Sesshomaru, en verdad están capacitadas, además Kagome está en tu categoría. Es una Taiyoukai, como tú. Quien no más apta que ella para que sea tu compañera. Estará a tu lado cumpliendo con los objetivos, no hay cambios. Retírense.

-No lo acepto, es una inútil, es imposible que sea una Taiyou…

_Tercer strike…_

En ese momento, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Un repentino youki muy fuerte se hiso presente en el estadio, provocando una mirada sorprendida del demonio plateado.

-No tienes derecho… A juzgarnos…

-¿Y tú me harás cambiar de idea? No me hagas reír… - Ladra Sesshomaru, diciendo esas palabras con sorna.

Otra presión de youki se hiso presente, para los novatos y algunos otros que estaban fuera del nivel, no aguantaban la atmosfera, era aplastante. Para Inuyasha, lo era, sofocante esa mujer lo tenía demasiado impresionado, Sango aguantaba un poco más pero empezaba también a calarle el poder de su amiga. Kaede no se inmutaba ante eso, pero la sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mostraba que disfrutaba la situación, así que decidió dar un espacio entre estos dos.

Con una seña, le indico a Sango que se retirara a las gradas la cual, sin chistar, siguió las órdenes. Kaede, con un movimiento de manos, formando un signo crea un campo de protección, dejando que el poder de ellos dos, solo este en el campo de pelea sin que afecte a los demás.

Los aludidos, respiran con más tranquilidad al ver que ese campo no podía ser destruido y no tendrían problemas con observar la batalla que estaba próxima.

-Arreglen sus tonterías.

Y dicho esto, Kaede se retira del campo. Sesshomaru con una mirada irónica y de malicia se aleja un poco. Se sentía en gran libertad de usar su poder a su gusto sin crear daños donde Kaede lo sancione. Y sin chistar, eleva su youki igualándolo a la Taiyoukai de ojos rojos.

-Kaede, ¿Crees que haya sido correcto dejar a esos dos que se peleen?

-Si. Déjalos que arreglen sus estúpidas diferencias a golpes.

-Pero se acaban de conocer…

-Inuyasha, tu hermano es un idiota y orgulloso, pero sé que en el interior se divierte al haber encontrado a alguien, que a lo mejor, este a su nivel.

_Un reto. Lo encontré en ella. _

-No dejare que salgas ileso después de haberte expresado así de mí y de Sango… - dice la ojicarmín, que en ese momento solo se escucha el crujir de sus garras y al alzar su mirada asía su contrincante, sus ojos rojos empiezan a brillar con intensidad.

-Demuéstrame que eres digna de pelear a lado de este Sesshomaru. – dice con sorna mientras su mirada dorada toma un mismo brillo, indicando que su poder estaba listo.

_Pero estoy aquí para asesinar… _

Por un segundo, todo se detuvo, con agilidad mostraron su gran velocidad. Kagome con gran certeza, usas sus garras afiladas para poder cortar a su oponente. Sesshomaru con agilidad las esquivaba, con una gran sonrisa.

_Diversión. _

-_Tiene una gran velocidad, debo encontrar su punto débil a como dé lugar y derribarlo… Esa sonrisa… __¡__Eres un altanero!- pensó Kagome, mientras observa la sonrisa del Taiyoukai, disfrutaba todo esto y eso, le enojaba. _

De una manera ágil y a costa de mili segundos, se detiene mientras de manera contraria a su cuerpo, hace una voltereta, propinándole en la cara de Sesshomaru, una patada causando que lo mande a estrellarse contra el muro del estadio.

Todo el público, muestra una cara de asombro. Kaede, quien vio la baja que causo el ojidorado, muestra una sonrisa orgullosa de la agilidad de Kagome.

-Que mierda… En mi vida había visto a Sesshomaru mandado a volar de esa manera y más por una mujer. – menciona el menor de los Taisho.

\- Pues, al parecer alguien por fin está a su nivel.- menciona Miroku, que se había unido al espectáculo mientras terminaba de encender un cigarro y llevarlo a su boca.

\- Error ese no es todo el nivel de Sesshomaru, solo está usando una mínima parte al igual que Higurashi.

\- Explíquese jefa

\- Verán, Sesshomaru al igual que Kagome, tienen un youki tan similar, solo están usando una parte mínima de ellos, cuando lo llevan a su capacidad media, es mucho más pesada y más lo puedes saber ya que te costaría trabajo ver su velocidad. Cuando están en fase completa, los dos estarían usando sus respectivas transformaciones.

\- ¿Ósea que son invencibles? – pregunta un Inuyasha algo escamado.

\- No, existen demonios mucho más fuertes que ellos. La muy nombrada raza Lord, esos son un nivel mucho más fuerte que ellos. –menciona Miroku mientras fuma otra porción del cigarro para después, soltar el humo y continuar con su explicación. Kaede no está tampoco al nivel de Lord, pero para eso también somos entrenados nosotros. Nos tocara también toparnos con Lord's que solo quieren destruir, hay muchos regados por el mundo.

\- En América hay algunos, pero el gobierno ha dudado en si deshacerse de ellos o no. – en todo el momento, Sango no había mencionado una sola palabra, la pelea de su amiga le era muy interesante. Cuando mencionaron el tema de los Lord's quiso comentar la poca información que tiene sobre ellos por la ubicación en América.

Y sin mencionar un dato más, siguieron observando la pelea. Sesshomaru solo tenía algunos golpes en el rostro, Kagome unas cuantas cortadas mínimas en sus brazos y ropas. Ninguno de los dos cedía y mas Sesshomaru, quien desde esa gran patada que la ojicarmín le propuso, dejo de tomarlo como un juego.

-_Debo encontrar un punto en contra a ella… Solo un instante. __¡Lo encontré! – _piensa Sesshomaru cuando en ese momento desaparece de la vista de Kagome y aprovechando su desorientación de la Taiyoukai, sale por debajo, dándole una patada al estómago, mandándola por los aires, por unos segundos aparece encima de ella para dar un giro y dar otra patada pero por la espalda, mandando al suelo a la de cabellera negra asiendo que el suelo se estrelle al impacto.

El silencio se hiso presente en el estadio. Sesshomaru al aterrizar al suelo, al instante se lanza contra la tela de humo que se había creado tras el impacto del cuerpo de Kagome, no se podía observar nada pero lo poco que se disipa, se observa solo gotas de sangre que caen al suelo.

_¡Y Gane yo!..._

_Ganó…_

Continuara…

Ok no me maten por dejarla así… ¿Quién abra ganado de los dos? ¿Sesshomaru por demostrarle a Kagome? O ¿Ella a él?… Sera en el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui pasando a dejar el cap3 de esta chida historia, espero les este gustando y me ayuden a dejar sus comentarios. Anima a seguir escribiendo n.n espero en verdad tambien me dejen sus comentarios y saber sus opiniones.

:3 todo es gracias a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Death Shikon

Capítulo 3

_¡Y Gane yo!..._

_¿Ganó?…_

Todos los youkais de las gradas se pusieron de pie para poder observar mejor el resultado de esta pelea. Kaede, quien con un poco de interés mostrado en su rostro se pone de pie para observar como la tela de tierra, en un momento anterior creado, se estaba disipando dejando ver al ganador.

-_Maldita… Me alcanzo… Pero no del todo te libras de esta… -_Menciona un Sesshomaru, que al observar su cuerpo inmóvil por el brazo clavado en su abdomen, aun así sonríe con ironía.

-_Lo logre… _-Dijo Kagome mientras siente la carne del Taiyoukai que su mano recién había perforado gracias a sus garras y a la distracción de la tela de tierra. Con una sonrisa de victoria, levanta el rostro para mirar el de Sesshomaru y encararle como lo había callado al haberlo derrotado pero en ese momento solo observa una sonrisa irónica de él, mostrando sus colmillos blancos...- _Pero, por que sonríe… ¡Yo gane!_

-… No estés tan segura… - susurra Sesshomaru con una voz mordaz.

-¡¿Pero qué?!…

_Sorpresa. _Kagome observa la posición en la que se habían quedado. Las garras de ella se encontraban atravesando el abdomen de Sesshomaru, pero sin percatarse de que las garras de él habían tocado simplemente su estómago, no lo atravesaba pero no era lo único que le había hecho, sentía como algo desde su interior quemaba y en ese momento…

Con fuerza, su cuerpo se arquea hacia atrás dejando ver como su sombra mostraba lo sucedido. Una especie de rayo atravesaba su abdomen expulsando la concentración de energía desde adentro de su interior, al igual que el Taiyoukai, dejaba una herida similar haciendo que escupiera sangre y se observará un hilo caer por sus labios.

-_Maldito… _\- Pensó la ojicarmín mientras se tambaleaba cubriendo con sus manos, la herida recién provocada.

Con su risa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios, Sesshomaru deja caer su cuerpo adolorido en el suelo, dándose un sentón. Kagome, cae apoyándose en una sola rodilla agotada y adolorida.

-Vaya, quien lo creería, un empate

\- Kaede…

-Inuyasha, ve por Kagome y llévala a la enfermería con algún ungüento, algunas horas descansando y estará como nueva – Y sin más que mencionar, se marcha a su oficina, es espectáculo ya había terminado.

\- Que buena pelea ¿No?

-Keh… Te veo en la enfermería Miroku. -Y de un salto, se posiciono a lado de una herida Taiyoukai de cabellos negros. – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, tengo órdenes de llevarte a la enfermería.

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a Kagome es hermosa, sí, pero muy peligrosa. Al momento que ella alza el rostro para encararlo, solo muestra una mirada roja y fría.

\- Eres un Taisho…

\- Si soy…

\- Es mi medio hermano… - Menciona Sesshomaru, mientras suelta un quejido al terminar de levantarse – _La herida tardara unas horas en sanar… Tsk que daño… _\- Espero te recuperes pronto, no me gusta que me atrasen en mis misiones.

Y dicho esto, el relámpago blanco desapareció en las penumbras del edificio.

-Que pesado… Bien, andando.

Kagome no menciono nada, ni dirigió palabra alguna. Inuyasha la cargo estilo nupcial sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, caminando por los pasillos directo a la enfermería.

-_Qué edificio tan grande, por las afueras no lo aparenta mucho, por dentro se mira tan amplio y moderno. –_Pensó Kagome mientras descansaba en brazos del menor de los Taisho.

Al pasar por los pasillos, en una caminata lenta y segura, se podía observar como cada habitación hacia acto de presencia; algunas habitaciones tenían sus placas con nombre indicando así que era lo que se resguardaba dentro.

-Estem, cuando te curen un poco, te mostrare parte de las instalaciones y tu habitación, también a tu amiga… Sango ¿Cierto? –Pregunto el albino menor con curiosidad, tratando de disipar la tensión entre ellos.

-Sí, gracias.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Además hay que llevarnos bien, trabajaremos en el mismo equipo y no sería conveniente llevarnos todos mal.

-Díselo a ese Taiyoukai… -Menciona Kagome mientras observa cómo se detienen frente a una puerta cual placa lleva escrito "Enfermería "

Al acercarse a la puerta, el sensor se activa, abriéndose la puerta de tal manera para dejarlos pasar. En el interior se puede apreciar las paredes blancas y lo bien ordenado del lugar junto con todo lo que una enfermería debería llevar, medicamentos, vendas, camas, una que otra enfermera pasando por ahí, etc. Si no le decían que se trataba solo de una simple enfermería, ella podría jurar que era una sala de quirófano bien capacitada.

-Oh Kag, llegaron, que bueno debemos curarte

-Sango ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? –menciona la pelinegra mientras es bajada con delicadeza en una de las camas del lugar. En unos segundos noto la presencia de un tercero más, un hombre con bata blanca, un cigarro y una pequeña coleta negra.

-Joven Miroku, cuantas veces le eh dicho que no se fuma dentro de la enfermería… - Lo regaña una enfermera a cargo, vestida de blanco y ya de una edad mayor.

\- Lo siento Katso, no era mi intención preciosa-apaga el cigarro y lo arroja a la basura la simple colilla. – Bien perdona mis modales _Mademoiselle _– En ese momento, él toma la mano de Kagome y deposita un beso en ella, provocando un leve sonrojo – Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, soy técnico encargado del Death, también voy a misiones de las cuales al parecer contare con sus hermosas presencias mis bellas damas. A la señorita Sango ya tuve el privilegio de conocerla en las gradas del estadio, una muy agradable compañía. Soy rank A. Me temo que no soy tan poderoso como ustedes mis doncellas pero en el momento, soy demasiado útil.

La aludida, Sango, voltea su rostro a otra dirección tras sentir la mirada intensa de Miroku, sin que note su nerviosismo causado por las palabras del joven.

-Cállate Miroku, no presumas demasiado, al final soy yo quien está salvando tu trasero. – Dice con orgullo el Taisho menor, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-En las misiones no van humanos… Lo cual, lo eres ¿Cómo es que tienes ese simple acceso? – Kagome lo mira con cautela, la esencia de este hombre le indicaba que era un humano.

\- ¡Oh! Se refiere a mi esencia, no bella señorita, esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, es una especie de disfraz y defensa… -En ese instante que termina de dar la explicación, un pequeño brillo aparece rodeándolo del cuerpo, dejando ver unos ojos color azul más claros, orejas puntiagudas y con su perforación. Una marca en forma de rombo color morado adornando su frente y unas garras.

-_Increíble, siento su youki, que buen disfraz. Me engaño… _-Pensó la aludida de ojos rojos.

\- Wow joven Houshi, no sentí ninguna presencia cuando lo conocí, pensé en verdad que solo fuera un simple humano – Dice con asombro, Sango mientras observa como Miroku prendía otro cigarro más, ahora sostenido por sus garras.

\- Si es algo que puedo controlar a antojo propio, me es útil al momento de enfrentarme con enemigos que pueden percibir el youki.

-Keh, no es la gran cosa.

-Amigo mío, no te pongas celoso jajaja.

-Bien señores, les pediré amablemente que se retiren del lugar, debo atender a la paciente Kagome, esperen afuera, cuando termine con ella, se las mandare. – La misma enfermera, Katso, se presenta con una bandeja de la cual llevaba lo que ocuparía para curar a Kagome.

\- Claro, la esperaremos señorita Kagome, señorita Sango espero ansioso ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo- Menciona Miroku, quien traviesamente pasa una de sus manos por el glúteo de la youkai, provocando que en un instante una marca roja pelicular, se formara en su mejilla y un grito se escuchará por el cuarto.- ¡Hentai! Hum.

\- Disculpa Sanguito, es que mi mano, esta maldita… No la puedo controlar.

\- ¡Largo! –grito Katso, de manera molesta, mientras observa como los dos youkais, se lanzan lejos del lugar a esperar.

-Bien señorita - Cuando Katso empezaba a hablar, jalo una cortina para tapar todo el área de la cama, y la paciente así se pudiera sentir más cómoda - Podriás retirar tu blusa ¿Kagome, cierto? Necesito limpiar tu herida, colocar algo de ungüento y vendar; y ya en unas horas estarás mejor.

\- Si, claro

Con cierto gesto dolor, retiró su blusa, quedando solo en brasier mostrando su piel blanca. Se puso de manera erguida para que la enfermera pudiera ver su herida, al bajar un poco por su pecho, y luego su parte dorsal se podía observar como la carne estaba algo destrozada pero ya no atravesada, se estaba recuperando rápido de la pelea. Era una buena ventaja ser de esta raza, tener una perforación en el abdomen, no era algo que a los humanos les fuera fácil de curar.

Katso aplicó un ungüento de hierbas naturales en la gran herida, en Kagome tenía un cierto efecto de ardor pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar. Vendo su torso, cubriendo la herida y le menciono que ya podía colocar su ropa.

-Estas lista, lo único que te diré es que ara un efecto más rápido en tu cuerpo, regenera las células con más velocidad. Ve a tu habitación, instalate y revisas si ya hay mayor curación, si la hay, date una ducha y así puedas retirar el ungüento. -Y sin chistar, mencionó las indicaciones mientras anotaba algunos apuntes en su bitácora electrónica, se dio la media vuelta para seguir con sus demás pacientes… No sin antes mencionarle - Por cierto chicas, bienvenidas sean a Death Shikon.

-¡Gracias! -dijeron las dos youkais en unisono.

|En otra parte del Death Shikon|

En las áreas de las regaderas de hombres, se escuchaba el sonido de agua correr. Las regaderas se componen de muchos cubículos unidos entre sí, cada uno constaba con su puerta de cristal negra, la habitación era amplia de color beige mientras que los azulejos eran de un color negro, dejando verlo entre un estilo moderno y elegante.

Cada puerta de la regadera se cerraba por dentro, y solo tapaba lo que era parte del torso del cuerpo, dejando ver del cuello hacia arriba y de las rodillas, hacia abajo. Claro depende mucho de la altura del individuo que tomara una ducha.

Las regaderas por el momento estaban solitarias, a excepción de cierta persona que tomaba una ducha eliminando la suciedad y sangre de su cuerpo, gracias al color del piso no se observaba el color del líquido más que el de la espuma del jabón.

En el cubículo se observaba empañado del vapor del agua caliente, pero dejando ver también cierta cabellera plateada y mojada por encima de la puerta. Sesshomaru tallaba con tranquilidad su brazo izquierdo, eliminando la tierra del cuerpo; por el momento, pasó y enjabono su abdomen, con cierta delicadeza al lavar la herida.

-_Solo arde un poco… No crei que alguien por fin se pusiera a mi altura de esa manera, en verdad que esta decidida a acabar con mi vida… Sus ojos la delataban, se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones eso o en verdad quería verme muerto._

Continuó pasando el jabón por su musculatura, desde los dedos de su mano derecha hasta su hombro, pasando por su cuello y enjabonando su rostro. Cuanto termina su labor de enjabonar todo su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, se acerca a la regadera donde caía el agua y deja que esta haga su trabajo. Se observa como su espalda tensionada, se relaja al sentir como el agua caliente lo enjuaga cuando termina, se escucha el cerrado de la llave y, tomando su toalla, abre la puerta del cubículo y solo se puede observar, su espalda muy marcada y sus glúteos acompañados de sus piernas y pies mientras pasa la toalla por su cabellera plateada.

De manera automática, se voltea y rápidamente se cubre de la cadera hacia abajo, enrollando la toalla. Con el cabello aun alborotado y húmedo, sale de las regaderas hacia los pasillos directo a su habitación y tomar un descanso.

De manera lenta caminaba por los pasillos, algunas youkais pasaban y babeaban al ver al gran Taiyoukai de esa manera tan provocativa tanto era el embalsamiento que ni siquiera notaban la gran herida que llevaba en el abdomen, que aun en carne viva, sanaba poco a poco. Eran diferentes tiempo ya, no le importaba andar asi… ¿Ya que cosas no se conocían? Era una era libertina y algo libre en ese aspecto, las mujeres ya eran más provocativas, los hombres al igual. No se miraba de manera mal.

Cuando estaba de camino, una youkai de servicio paso con una bandeja en mano, llevaba algo de comida y fruta.

_Algunos bocadillos _\- Pensó el ojiambar tomando así una manzana de manera indiferente, escuchando a lo lejos algunos quejidos de la youkai ya de edad.

Cuando da una mordida probando el néctar de la fruta, su sentido de alerta se activa, esquivando lo que sería un choque contra alguien, al moverse de lado observa que se trataba la dueña de la herida que portaba. - En verdad que eres una torpe ¿Que es costumbre tuya toparte con cada demonio que existe en este edificio?

Kagome estaba tan sumida en su mundo, junto con Sango, Miroku y Inuyasha que no detecto que alguien pasara. Cuando escucho el comentario del demonio, estaba por responderle hasta que apenas en presencia, observa de pies a cabeza al mayor de los Taisho, observando su cuerpo desnudo y su musculatura.

_Sonrojo. _

-Idiota… -Susurró Kagome, sabiendo que el lo escuchara con toda claridad. En ese momento, de reojo observa el abdomen de Sesshomaru, sentía un poco de culpabilidad por la gran herida aún en carne viva que llevaba el, ya calmada se daba cuenta de sus acciones. Sin mencionar nada más y haciendo aun lado su culpa, siguió su andar de manera derecha. Estaban por mostrarle donde se encontraban las regaderas ya que se sentía mejor y junto con ella llevaba sus ropas limpias.

-Sessh pero que libertino eres amigo, solo andas presumiendo tu cuerpo - Con un toque de broma comenta Miroku mientras siguen su andar. Inuyasha sabia como era su medio hermano mayor, no era algo nuevo asi que lo ignoro al igual que Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario de Miroku y continuo su andar.

No sin antes, dar una mirada hacia atrás y observar la espalda de su compañera de ojos carmín.

_Bien, este futuro sera divertido. _

Continuara.

_Hola! Espero les guste este cap n.n y me dejen sus rew para poder continuar :3 gracias a todos los que me apoyanx3 son geniales._


	4. Chapter 4

**Japón, Tokyo. 2018. 21:00. En el edificio Death Shikon.**

_No es un trabajo sucio, es algo que el mundo necesita... Que la escoria desaparezca y con gusto... Are mi trabajo a la perfección... _

_-_Bien ¿Todos listos? Cloe, dicta la siguiente misión.

-Si, señora Kaede - Dice, con una voz segura, una youkai de ojos morados y lentes coquetos tras un gran escritorio con 3 pantallas grandes y un tablero repleto de tecnología.- Tenemos una alerta en la zona sur de Tokyo mi señora, rango D.

-Muy bien, se trata entonces de unos simples humanos que van armados, localicen gente del mismo rango y envíelos - Tras dar la orden, Kaede da media vuelta con una mirada relajada... Pero en ese instante se escucha en la sala de comando, una especie de alarma que la hace volver la mirada a las pantallas. - ¿Que sucede?

-Ehh no lo se mi señora... - Con nerviosismo, Cloe teclea en busca de la señal emitida, en busca de solución el cual, sorprendida, lo encuentra.- Señora Kaede, este grupo de personas no están solamente compuesta por humanos... Un youkai los acompaña.

-Has un acercamiento.

Con velocidad, realizando la orden de la superior, encuentran en vivo, el rostro de cada uno del grupo compuesto por los humanos y el misterioso youkai, el cual, al ver su rostro de ojos rosas, cabello del mismo color, alto y de tez blanca vistiendo un traje negro; Kaede se queda pensando en que lo a visto con anterioridad.

-Lo eh visto antes... Bien ¡Quiero un escaneo de su rostro y que busquen datos sobre el ahora! ¡Tu! - Apuntando a otro youkai en la sala.- Localiza a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango y kagome.

Con nervios, al pobre youkai con lentes y flacucho hace caso de la orden emitida.

**Japón, Tokyo. 2018. 21:30. Centro de la ciudad. **

-Sango ¿Crees que esta blusa estará bien?

-Ay Kagome, te vengo diciendo desde hace 20 minutos que esa esta muy bien, que te la lleves y es de tu color favorito, rojo - Dice Sango con irritación en su voz.

Las muchachas pasaban un tiempo para ellas, conociendo la cuidad y los centros comerciales. Principalmente a gusto de Sango, pero cuando Kagome empezó a ver que le atraía una que otra prenda... Sango se arrepintió de salir ese día.

Kagome era algo indecisa y cuando algo en verdad le gustaba, lo era mas.

-Si Sango, pero esta es roja y esta otra lo es mas... Ademas, esta es de corte de cuello V y este es de tirantes...

-Kagome, te pagan bien en el trabajo ¡Te puedes llevar las dos!

-... Es cierto, esta bien - Con una sonrisa grande y apresurándose a pagar antes de que su mejor amiga pensara en usarla de adorno para su habitación...

\- No se por que siempre es lo mismo contigo Kag... -Hablando sabiendo que su amiga la escucharía con el gran oído que tiene a pesar de estar haciendo fila para pagar. En ese momento, el celular de Sango, sonó. - Habla Sango - Con voz seria, ya que sonó el celular exclusivo de la corporación, el cual se les fue entregado al momento en que las habían cambiado a la Death Shikon. - Ok, entendido, iremos enseguida. Kag...

-Si, vamos.

Y sin mas, tomaron las bolsas de las compras, fueron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, acomodaron todo en sus motos del año y se pusieron en marcha con gran velocidad y agilidad.

**2018\. 22:00. Death Shikon.**

Ya en el interior del edificio, Kagome y Sango se dirigieron a paso veloz a la sala central donde se monitorea toda la ciudad y llegaban las misiones.

Antes de acercarse a la sala, Kagome percibe el aroma de ese Taiyoukai dándose cuenta que, el ya estaba ahí. Ya habían pasado 3 días desde su llegada a la corporación, y desde esa vez del incidente de la pelea, solo se veían en ratos cuando pasaban por su desayuno, o las regaderas.

Al entrar a la sala, lo primero que ve es a un Taiyoukai de cabello platinado dándole la espalda.

-Llegas tarde...

-No acordaron una hora, llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos.

-Aun así, te tardaste -Menciona Sesshomaru mientras daba media vuelta para observarla, al verla, no puede evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

Kagome estaba vestida de un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas negras con tacón de aguja y una blusa de cuello V roja marcando su hermosa cintura y pechos. Tenia el cabello atado en una coleta, donde pudo ver mejor que sus orejas puntiagudas tenían 2 perforaciones en su oreja derecha.

No quería admitirlo pero verla así, le provoco sensaciones entre su pierna.

Sesshomaru tenia un pantalón negro también, con unos tenis negros, el cabello trenzado por un lado, dejando ver su perforación con una argolla plateada, una playera sin mangas color blanca marcando su musculatura y dejando ver todo su brazo derecho cubierto por un tatuaje que llegaba hasta su hombro, pectoral y una parte de la espalda.

Para ella, se veía muy atractivo y rudo.

-Ocúpate de tus cosas y déjame en paz... -Voltea Kagome su rostro sonrojado, por el pensamiento anterior.

Antes que Sesshomaru le contestara otra cosa, Kaede entraba a la sala con una mirada seria, verificando que todos los requeridos, estuvieran presentes.

-Bien, se a presentado una misión, en el lado sur de Tokyo se presento una misión de tipo D así que..

-Pero es de tipo D Kaede, para que nos quieres a nosotros, son simples humanos bien armados claro pero otros se pueden ocupar de ellos - Interrumpe Inuyasha, irritado por la minoría de la misión.

-Deja de interrumpir Inuyasha, aun no sabes que diré y te adelantas a las cosas.. Me vuelves a interrumpir perro y te suspendo!

-Fhe..

-Bien. Como decía, pensábamos en mandar a muchachos del mismo rango, pero apareció en nuestro radar, este hombre.

En una de las pantallas aparece la foto de un hombre con un traje negro, cabello rosa al igual que sus ojos y de tez blanca con una mirada peligrosa.

-El nombre de este hombre es Hakudoshi Entei, es uno de los youkais peligrosos, es perro y mejor amigo de Lord Naraku Black uno de los mas grandes corruptos del mundo junto con otros -Menciona Kaede, mientras en la pantalla junto con la foto de Hakudoshi, aparece la foto de Naraku. Un hombre de tez blanca con el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos rojos y fríos.

Cuando Kaede hace mención del nombre de Naraku, el youki de Sesshomaru se dejo elevar, mostrando la molestia de este. Lo repudiaba y lo conocía muy bien, tenia un pasado con ese hombre, el cual ansiaba enfrentarse con el.

Todos en la sala se percataron de la presencia del Taiyoukai blanco, pero no mencionaron nada, todos conocían la historia de el, claro, menos las recién llegadas. Mas, no quisieron indagar en el momento.

-Bueno, este es el plan, no sabemos que están planeando este grupo, pero por el simple hecho de que ese hombre esta ahí, es peligroso. Vayan, los 4 y tengan cuidado, es un rango 1 o hasta donde se sabe.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito ayuda de estos 3 -Dice Sesshomaru de forma fría y con muchas ganas de pelear.

-No te voy arriesgar a ir solo, ademas, es una simple investigación a ver que están planeando y si aun existe una conexión con Naraku... Pero en el caso de que necesiten actuar y matarlo, no lo aras tu solo y lo sabes, irán los 4.

-Te dije que no los necesito -Empieza a gruñir

-Sesshomaru, deja de ser terco e iremos contigo, todos juntos - Menciona Kagome, que había guardado silencio en la platica anterior.- Somos un equipo y debemos ayudarnos entre todos.

-Solo me atrasarían, y mas tu tonta y lenta.

-¡¿Como me dijiste perrucho?! - Grita Kagome, encaran dolo.

-Lo que escucharte, perra.

Los demás en la sala solo escuchan los insultos de estos dos canes, Kaede, quien perdía la paciencia, escucho otra alarma del monitor y Cloe, le mostraba la información recién llegada.

-Señora, al parecer en el grupo de Hakudoshi, se reunió otro youkai fuerte, de rango A pero se acaban de separar a direcciones contrarias mi señora.

-Eso es perfecto...- Dice Kaede, con una sonrisa de malicia mientras aun se escuchan insultos en la sala. Ya harta, da media vuelta y se pone entre los dos, haciéndolos callar inmediatamente.- Ya que tanto se quieren, acaba de surgir una nueva modificación al primer plan. ¡Sango, Inuyasha!- Los aludidos escuchan con atención.- Al parecer existe otro youkai implicado en esto, averigüen que traman, se movieron al norte, Cloe les mandara mas información en su celular, prepárense con el equipo necesario.

-Y ustedes dos... -Volteando a ver a Sesshomaru y a Kagome con una sonrisa.- Ya que tanto se quieren y adoran, irán juntos a averiguar lo que trama Hakudoshi en el sur.. En caso de que exista necesidad de que ataquen, háganlo.

-Pero... - Los dos al mismo tiempo iban a protestar, pero en eso un youki fuerte, digno de una Taiyoukai como Kaede, se izo presente en la sala, sofocando a los que no resistían esas presiones y sin necesidad de decir nada mas, guardaron silencio. - Perfecto, prepárense y partan cuanto antes... Ahora ¡Vayan!

Ya en la bodega de las armas, Kagome y Sango llevaban unos estuches grandes metálicos, donde traían sus armas especiales. Los hermanos Taishos, tomaban ya las suyas de compuertas que tenían una placa con sus nombres.

Inuyasha, cargaba una espada de apariencia oxidada, mas solo era eso, una apariencia siendo conocida como Colmillo de Acero o Tessaiga.

Sango, abría su estuche y sacaba un gigantesco boomerang llamado Hiraikotsu que se colgaba en su espalda, junto con una espada en la cintura y se colocaba una mascara negra cubriendo parte de su nariz y boca.

Sesshomaru, sacaba una espada Sounga y a Bakusaiga, las cuales ambas, se coloca de lado derecho a su cintura.

-¿No llevaras a Tenseiga? Sabes que es muy útil...

-Inuyasha no soy débil como tu, así que no la necesito.

Kagome solo escuchaba la platica con curiosidad, como si el tiene otra espada ¿No la usa? Mientras ella, abría su estuche y sacaba dos espadas gemelas las cuales, una de mango rojo se llamaba Ryu y otro, de mango azul, Kai. Cuando se las coloca, en la parte de atrás de espalda baja, observa a Inuyasha que se acerca a una especie de pared grande, que con solo presionar un botón se abre dos puertas dejando ver un especie de estacionamiento, con las motos de cada quien.

-Aquí trasladaran sus motos, en cada misión que se nos asigne y debamos prepararnos entraremos por aquí y saldremos. Las llaves están en esa compuerta, y se abre con una clave que solo nosotros sabemos.

En ese momento Sango sacaba su celular, se acercaba al pequeño monitor e ingresaba el numero que ya le habrían proporcionado anteriormente. Ya sacando las llaves, veía que cada quien se colocaba su casco, unos auriculares para comunicarse entre ellos y le lanzaba las llaves a su amiga.

-Nos acaban de enviar las coordenadas y los datos... No perdamos tiempo y no se atrasen - Con voz autoritaria, como un líder, dio las indicaciones ya montado en su moto ya con el motor encendido.

-¡Si!

Y antes de arrancar, Sesshomaru voltea, dando una mirada a Kagome... La cual no paso desperdiciada por ella misma la cual mostraba seriedad y confianza y ella, tranquila le mostraba lo mismo, viendo así como el daba una sonrisa traviesa, regresaba su mirada a la pista, listo para arrancar.

4 motores listos, ronroneaban y arrancaban asía su misión.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Japón, Tokyo. 2018. 01:05. A las afueras de la ciudad.**

A las afueras de Tokyo, por calles pavimentadas, donde tenian una vista al mar a tan solo unos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba un montón de fabricas y casas lujosas... Por la misma zona, se encontraba una bodega grande y de buena apariencia. En ella estaba estacionada una camioneta grande color negro.

-Señor, hemos encontrado el almacén con las armas...

-Muy bien, empecemos a vaciarlo y a meter todo al camión antes de que los de Death nos encuentren.

Un grupo de hombres compuesto por 4, sale de un camión donde se llevarían la carga. Todos entraron a la bodega y empezaron a subir el cargamento.

En camino se acercaban a toda velocidad dos motos, una de color plata y diseño rojo y la segunda de un color negro y un diseño plateado con ámbar.

-"Nos estamos acercando, tonta, nos estacionaremos a distancia y lo demás lo aremos por los tejados, observaremos que traman, en caso de atacar, lo aremos." .- Dijo Sesshomaru por el comunicador que se conectaba al de Kagome.

-"Bien... Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, perrucho, me llamo Ka-go-me".- De forma molesta, Kagome se queja por decirle a ella _Tonta._

-"Me-da-Igual... Muévete".- Dicho esto, el Taiyoukai plata, acelera su moto y se adelanta a donde guardarían sus motos.

Después de que las escondieron, Kagome prepara sus cosas al igual que Sesshomaru. Cuando esta todo en orden y con sigilo, suben al tejado y esconden su youki, para pasar desapercibidos. Sesshomaru con gran velocidad al igual que su par, Kagome, llegan a unos metros de distancia del sujeto que les tocaba perseguir.

-Hakudoshi ¿Cierto? - En voz baja, le pregunta a Sesshomaru el cual solo tenia una mirada fría y llena de odio asía ese sujeto de cabellera rosa -

-Escucha y ve con atención

Kagome solo observaba como se llevaba las armas a la camioneta, era una gran cantidad. Tomo algunas fotografías como evidencia y siguió observando hasta que sonó un celular. Se trataba del celular de Hakudoshi, cuando Kagome y Sesshomaru se dieron cuenta, agudizaron su oído para no perderse nada.

-¿Diga? Si, ya tenemos las armas, estaban en la bodega... Si, nadie nos a visto. Ok. No, no se que onda con Hidai, ese dragón ya debió a ver encontrado el otro almacén. Ok Naraku -Fin de la llamada. - Todos, apuren ce, debemos irnos pronto.

Cuando Sesshomaru escucho el nombre de Naraku, supo que todo estaría conectado... Pero en ese momento sitio la mano de alguien en la suya, se sentía tan suave, que causo que regresara de su trance y buscar así al dueño de esa mano. Cuando volteo, encontró unos ojos rojos mirándolo de forma fija y preocupada.

-Sesshomaru... - Dijo Kagome de forma tan baja que solo el podía escucharla por su cercanía.- Estas aumentando tu youki, tranquilízate.

Con un poco de sorpresa, se dio cuenta que el estaba a punto de echar a perder toda la misión. El no permitiría eso y por ende, se tranquilizo... Hasta que...

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Bájenme malditos tipos horribles! - La voz de un niño se hizo presente, al verse atrapado, por su colita de zorro, a manos de uno de los secuaces de Hakudoshi

-¡Por favor, suéltenos ¡No vimos nada por favor!

Kagome volteo y lo que vio, la horrorizo.

Una familia youkai zorro pasaba por ahí, junto con su hijo y por mala suerte se toparon con el grupo de Hakudoshi, antes que pudieran huir, los atraparon... Habían visto demasiado.

-Señor, encontramos a estos husmeando por aquí, han visto el cargamento

-No es así señor, no hemos visto nada... -Con ruegos, el señor zorro, miraba asustado a Hakudoshi, que de pronto había hecho aparecer una alabarda en sus manos y peligrosamente se acercaban hacia ellos.- Por favor... Deje a mi esposa y a mi hijo marcharse, piedad...

-Yo no muestro piedad... - Dijo Hakudoshi, con una sonrisa cínica mientras ladea por un lado su rostro, observando el miedo de esta pequeña familia.- Ustedes, sostengan a cada uno por separado... Disfrutare esto.

Kagome quien aterrorizada y enojada, escuchaba todo lo que sucedía, se había puesto de pie lista para lanzarse ayudar a esta familia y al pequeño pero un brazo la había tomado de la cintura impidiendo que se moviera.

-Detente, echaras a perder todo...

-Nos han dicho que si han necesidad, ataquemos... ¡Suéltame!

En ese momento se escucho el grito de la mujer, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Hakudoshi había matado a los padres de un solo golpe, con sangre salpicada en el rostro y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me falta solo uno... -Dijo el de cabellera rosa, mientras se acercaba al pequeño zorrito, que desde un principio había tenido los ojos cerrados del miedo.

Kagome como pudo, empujo a Sesshomaru y con velocidad tomo al niño en brazos cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras esperaba el corte en su espalda por la alabarda del youkai, pero la acción tan esperada no llego... Mas solo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre llegaron a su mejilla.

Cuando voltea, para ver que sucedía, su corazón se encogió al ver a un Sesshomaru protegiéndola, dedicándole una mirada fría y su playera blanca manchada de sangre por la gran herida en su hombro. La sangre recorría parte de su pecho y del brazo de, combinándose con su piel y su gran tatuaje.

-Sesshomaru...

-Eres una tonta deja... -Pero no termino el de seguir regañándola, por que en ese momento Hakudoshi saco la cuchilla de su alabarda, del hombro del Taiyoukai.

-Pero si es Sesshy, como has estado y que te trae por aquí... Perrucho.

-Cállate idiota ¿Por que aun tienes conexión con Naraku? Te voy a elimi... Ugh... -En ese momento, Sesshomaru cae arrodillado sin entender por que su cuerpo le ardía por completo, quemando por dentro en su sangre.

-A si disculpa, es que no te comente que mi alabarda, su cuchilla tiene un veneno muy potente, jajaja ¿Te duele animal?

-¡Sesshomaru! -Grita Kagome y aun con el zorrito que se había desmayo en sus brazos, fue en su protección. Observo que la herida estaba poniendo su piel morada por el veneno que recorría su brazo derecho hasta su cuello, debía llevarlo lejos de aquí. -"Inuyasha, Sango ¿Han terminado? Vengan al sur en nuestra posición ¡YA!

-¿Y tu quien eres? No vez que es de mala educación ignorar a los que están... ¡Frente tuyo! -Grita el pelirosa, mientras lanza un ataque en forma de muchas cuchillas que iban a su dirección.

Kagome, con una mirada molesta y fría, rápidamente carga por un lado a Sesshomaru y al pequeño, dando un salto y esquivando así el ataque. Cuando aterriza, deja suavemente al peli plata en el suelo y aun lado al pequeño zorrito.

-Como te atreviste a matar a personas inocentes... De esta no saldrás... - Dice Kagome mientras toma sus espadas en ambas manos y se lanza en un ataque mortal con su contrincante.

Kagome se había abalanzado contra el, junto a sus dos espadas de forma agresiva, en contrario que Hakudoshi estaba sorprendido de su agresividad, no pensaba que fuera fuerte, le costaba algo de trabajo esquivar todos los ataques.

-Vaya, me tienes... Sorprendido... Si que eres fuerte... Creo que me eh enamorado - Dice Hakudoshi con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de la pelinegra.

Mientras que Sesshomaru, estaba sentado tolerando ese dolor en su cuerpo y su vista algo borrosa, no paso por alto el comentario de Hakudoshi y eso... Lo molesto. Frente suyo, se acercaban los secuaces queriendo aprovechar la debilidad de el.. Y con una sonrisa cínica y todo el enoje de el, usa su látigo que despedía un color verdoso, y los elimina sin batallar...

-Simples humanos inútiles...

En ese momento, observa la batalla que se llevaba acabo a unos metros de el. Kagome elegantemente y de forma ágil daba cortes severos a su contrincante...

-_Esta tonta... Por que no uso esa agilidad en escapar en vez de proteger a este niño... -_Pensó Sesshomaru mientras veía como iba el enfrentamiento.

En ese momento...

-¡Kagome!

-¡Joven Sesshomaru! -Con un gran salto, Sango se acerca a un herido Sesshomaru - Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

Inuyasha, que observaba preocupado la batalla que libraba Kagome, veía de que manera podía ayudarla.

-¡Inuyasha! Sesshomaru esta muy mal, debemos irnos -Grito Sango mientras ayudaba al Taiyoukai a ponerse de pie y poderse marchar

-Kagome... -Susurro el Hanyou de mirada ámbar, que se hipnotizaba con la habilidad de la Taiyoukai carmesí...

-¡Sango! ¡Inuyasha!... - Al saber que ya había llegado concentra su energía y ataca a Hakudoshi para así librarse de el. - ¡Meidum! -

Y una ráfaga de cuchillas rojas se dirigían hacia el youkai creando así, una explosión. Los demás aprovecharon para marcharse de ahí. Inuyasha y Sango cargando a Sesshomaru y Kagome, llevándose al pequeño en sus brazos.

Y desde las sombras, no tan lejos de ahí... -Interesante actuación... - Se marcha con una sonrisa blanca en sus labios.

Continuara...


End file.
